


Summer Kiss

by Kumira



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, ジョーカーの国のアリス | Joker no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Joker
Genre: Joker x Joker, M/M, Self-cest, Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce ship hein, White Joker x Black Joker, jokercest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumira/pseuds/Kumira
Summary: Black déteste l'été. Mais ... Il doit bien avouer que sa chaleur à lui est plutôt agréable ...





	Summer Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un repost légèrement modifié du one-shot Summer Kiss que j'ai posté sur fanfiction.net il y a quelques années. 
> 
> C'est un Joker x Joker (donc certainement pas quelque chose dont on a l'habitude, oui XD) qui m'était venu en tête naturellement à l'époque où je commençais de plus en plus à découvrir les couples non-hétéro. Encore aujourd'hui, c'est un crack ship qui me tient pas mal à cœur, et j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi ! ^o^
> 
> (Prenez en compte que la traduction officielle des mangas JnknA n'étaient pas encore sortie et que je me suis donc basée sur la version anglaise pour les surnoms "White" et "Black" que leur donne Alice.)

Le gardien de prison s'éventa avec son chapeau pour la vingt-cinquième fois de la matinée. Il ne supportait plus la chaleur insoutenable que l'étrangère avait ramené en même temps que l'été. Plus exactement il DÉTESTAIT cette saison.  
Black avait l'impression d'étouffer dans sa tenue de travail. Il y avait aussi cette cravate gênante encore trop serrée qui le rendait dingue.

Il fallait absolument que le clown - comme il dirait - change cette saison horriblement désagréable !

Il entreprit alors une lutte sans merci contre la chaleur, trois fois plus forte au Cirque que dans la Prison. Il chercha et chercha partout, utilisant même le masque accroché à sa ceinture pour l'appeler.  
Découragé et lassé de ne pas le trouver, il s'assit à l'ombre d'un arbre, en sueur et épuisé.  
  


"Eh bien, Joker, tu n'es pas très fort à cache-cache ~ Chantonna White en surgissant de derrière l'arbre.

\- Tu ne m'as pas facilité la tâche, idiot. Répliqua le gardien avec un regard noir.

\- Aww ~ Qu'elle agressivité ~! C'est la chaleur qui te met dans cet état ?

\- Comme si tu le savais pas ...

\- Hum ... Heureusement pour toi, j'ai une solution !

\- Tu t'es **enfin** décidé à changer les saisons ?

\- Pas du tout ~ Tu sais bien que ce privilège est réservé à notre chère Alice ! Et puis je te rappelle que si je peux le faire, techniquement, toi aussi.

\- MAIS IL FAIT BEAUCOUP TROP CHAUD, ICI !" Hurla Black tandis que son homologue soupirait d'exaspération.

  
Le bouffon profita du manque d'attention de sa contrepartie pour passer ses bras autour de son cou brûlant et appuyer ses lèvres contre les siennes avant qu'il ne se remette à protester.

C'est à ce moment que le Joker de la Prison se rendit compte - pas du tout gêné par ce baiser car après tout c'était comme s'embrasser soi-même - que malgré la chaleur, les lèvres de "White" comme le surnommait Alice, étaient beaucoup plus fraîches et désaltérantes que les siennes.

Il ramena donc son corps plus près du sien, presque possessivement, laissant traîner sa main à l'arrière de la tête du clown pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échapperait pas tout de suite.  
Black sentit sa cravate se desserrer, laissant l'air - qui paraissait plus froid maintenant - s'infiltrer sous sa chemise. Il soupira de contentement. Après tout, si deux Joker existent, est-ce que ça ne serait pas seulement parce qu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir veiller à la satisfaction des besoins de l'autre ? Comme dit le proverbe : "On est jamais mieux servit que par soi-même.".

White eut un petit rire en se détachant de son homologue. Le visage de ce dernier était rouge vif et il respirait plutôt fort, portant une expression mélangeant le plaisir et la frustration. Le Joker du Cirque trouvait ça ... assez mignon.

"Tu as encore chaud, Joker ?"

À la place de lui répondre, le gardien reconduisit violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en le maintenant dos au sol.

_Je suppose que ça veut dire oui ~_


End file.
